


Old Home, New Allies

by eviestevie



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, This took so long to respond to I feel terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviestevie/pseuds/eviestevie
Summary: Ilia finds herself in Atlas trying to prevent the end of the world. Luckily, she’s soon to meet some new friends.
Relationships: Ilia Amitola & Happy Huntresses, Joanna Greenleaf & Robyn Hill & May Marigold & Fiona Thyme
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Old Home, New Allies

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr by @dappercat123
> 
> I’m so sorry this took so long 😣 But I hope you like it 🥺

Atlas was in chaos.

Grimm infested the skies of the city and ran rampant through the streets, there wasn’t a single citizen in sight upon their landing, Ilia heard that the people had been evacuated into the underground subways and were being defended by a young group of Huntsmen known as Team FNKI. She remembered seeing them on TV at the Vytal Festival two years ago. She wasn’t sure if one team was enough, so she had to hope that they had some help from the military.

That is, if there was any to spare from the battlefield.

It was terrifying, to see what was once the most advanced city in the world, her old home, be invaded with such force, but Ilia just had to believe that the arrival of the White Fang due to Ruby’s broadcast would be enough to tip the scale of this battle in their favour, at least a little bit.

Honestly, Ilia never thought she would come back here. Not after what happened to her parents or her “friends” at the academy. She never thought that maybe one day in the future, she would be fighting for Atlas instead of loathing it. However, after the reveal of Salem, she knew that the world needed to be united now more than ever, and that meant helping those in need. No matter the origin. Besides, with the White Fang rebuilt on a foundation of true equality instead of revenge or spite, helping the city that used to hate them the most would certainly open up some narrow minded people to kindness and camaraderie. Overall, it would restore the organisation to its former glory, one that could be spread to the rest of Remnant.

The only problem was staying alive at the moment. Ilia ran through Atlas’ streets, taking down any Grimm she saw and helping any citizens that strayed from the evacuations. She was being followed by a group of Faunus, several of which carried the White Fang flag so these people would know who was helping them and that they were in safe hands. The group found the entrance of the subway and stood guard in front of it, ensuring not a single beast brought harm to anyone inside.

“I’m going to check for more citizens!” Ilia shouted, quickly slashing at a strange, insect-like Grimm that scuttled a little too close for comfort.

“Are you sure? It’s a nightmare in the city!” A member called back, clearly concerned for their leader.

“If anyone’s got a chance of sneaking through Atlas, it’s me!” Ilia replied. “Keep these people safe, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

With that, she took off into the city, determined to help wherever she could.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

In all honesty, she was mostly looking for Blake.

When the broadcast from Atlas went out to the world, Ilia recognised the girl on screen as Blake’s team leader, Ruby Rose, who she saw briefly at the train station along with the rest of team RWBY and their friends. She hadn’t spoken to them, but she honestly wished she did, maybe she could’ve gotten to know the people Blake had grown to love and view as family. Ruby seemed like a nice girl back then, sweet, maybe even a little naive or childish, but on the broadcast she was very different. She seemed older, more serious, and while it was admirable, it was also rather disturbing to see and hear what Atlas had done to such a bright young girl.

The news about Ironwood, Salem and magic all seemed impossible to believe, but at that point Ilia couldn’t really care about that, all she knew now is that RWBY and their friends were in danger. Blake was in danger. And she knew that Blake would do whatever she could to help if she was in her situation, so Ilia felt that she should do the same.

She ran through Atlas’ streets, avoiding Grimm as much as she could in favour of looking for life. All she knew is that Ruby was in Atlas, and it seemed Blake was too as her voice could be heard at the beginning of the broadcast. As for the rest of the team, she wasn’t sure, and that thought shot anxiety through her stomach.

Caught in her thoughts, she was left unprepared when a Centinal suddenly burrowed out of the road, raising high and towering over her. Before she could scream or swing her blade, the Grimm let out a shriek and fell to the floor, a crossbow bolt sitting in the back of its head. Then, Ilia felt a hand grab the back of her collar and lift her clean off the ground.

“What do we have here?” Ilia turned to the voice of whoever was lifting her and saw a tall woman, holding her with one hand as if she weighed nothing. “You a Huntress? You seem a little young.”

“Uh... I mean not technically?” Ilia replied, her feet still swinging above the floor. “I don’t have a license. But I can fight Grimm.”

“Joanna, put her down please.” A sheep Faunus, the one that shot the Centinal, was standing in front of them both, seeming exasperated by her teammates form of greeting.

“Right, sorry Kid.” Joanna put her down gently.

“Are you ok? It’s pretty dangerous to be out here on your own.” The Faunus woman asked.

“Oh no, I’m okay. I chose to come out here.” Ilia said.

“Why the hell would you do that?” Joanna asked, baffled at her recklessness.

“I’m looking for someone.”

“Well in that case, it’s probably best you’ve got someone watching your back.” The Faunus woman reached out her hand. “I’m Fiona. I’m sure you’ve already met Joanna.”

“Yeah.” Ilia chuckled, shaking Fiona’s hand. “Thanks for helping me.”

“No problem, Kid.” Joanna smiled.

“So, who are you looking for?” Fiona asked.

Before she could answer, they was interrupted by more voices, followed by two other women, one had long blue hair tied up in a ponytail and carried a staff like Joanna and Fiona, while the other wore a crossbow on her left forearm as a weapon.

“Fi, Jo! There you are!” The taller woman of the two said, jogging over to greet their teammates.

“Making friends?” The blue haired woman asked sarcastically.

“This is...” All four women turned to Ilia, to which she responded by turning an embarrassed shade of pink.

“Oh um! My name’s Ilia.” She waved awkwardly.

“Alright then, I’m Robyn and this is May. We’re the Happy Huntresses.”

“... Who?”

“We basically just protect Mantle.” May said. “Or we would be if it wasn’t for Ironwood being... well Ironwood.”

“Right, I saw the broadcast.” Ilia sighed. “That’s what I’m here for. The girl in the video, Ruby, she’s on a team with a friend of mine. Her name’s Blake Belladonna?”

“Blake?” Robyn asked, Ilia nodded. “Oh yeah, I know her. She and Fisticuffs nearly beat me up once.”

“I’m sorry, “Fisticuffs”?” Ilia repeated, confused as to who Robyn was referring.

“You’ll know her when you see her.” 

“If you’re looking for Blake, I was with her not that long ago, she’s at Schnee Manor with her friends.” May said.

“Schnee Manor?” Ilia asked.

“Yeah.”

“... Blake?”

“Yeah.”

“Schnee Manor?”

“Yes.”

“... Blake is at Schnee Man—“

“Look do you wanna see her or not?” May growled irritability, very obviously stressed by whatever has been occurring here in Atlas.

“Yes please.” Ilia quickly replied as her freckles turned a nervous green, deciding not to ask any more questions.

“Alright, Rainbow Girl.” Robyn grinned, patting Ilia on the back before leading the way. “You stick with us you’ll be fine.”

Ilia never expected that she would come back to Atlas, especially not in its current state, but with this surprisingly welcome greeting, it didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
